


New Love In The Air

by Katie_Barton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, First time writing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, based on real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Barton/pseuds/Katie_Barton





	New Love In The Air

*KYLE*  
Oh god no. I’ve had a total of three hours of sleep and the Rodger’s Animal Abduction Report is still not done. I have been working my ass off to show my new boss, the esteemed Katie Barton that I am everything my former employers at Rand Enterprises in England made me up to be and so much more.

It was hard enough considering the increased workload compared to what I did in England, but the people in that office were insane. Some interns came in at six o’clock and left at after ten in the night. It’s kind of hard to out do that, especially when you’re the newbie.

Working at Barton and Associates Law Firm is a blessing in disguise. The people in Trinidad are so welcoming and extremely helpful; nothing like the crabby people back in England. Even though I’ve only been here for four months -working at the Law Firm for a little over two months- I have grown accustomed to the local’s traditions, food, antics and this thing they do with their mouths when they seem angry, annoyed or something. 

It is truly fascinating when I hear them do it. I think it’s called a steups or something along those lines. But enough of the daydreaming, I have to head to work and get over with the day ahead. I guess I will just have to finish this up at the office.

~-~-~-~-

Riding the elevator up to Ms. Barton’s office is a bit nerve wracking. I’d managed to finish the report, but this is the first time I am actually meeting her in person. Her secretary, Ms. Samaria Noel, used this analogy with me - ‘Barton is like William the conqueror up in here. She rules with a bright smile and a kind heart but an iron fist.’  
This helps me with nothing, only making my erratic breathing worse, while the hand holding my shitty coffee gets even shakier and the elevator doors open to reveal Ms. Noel calmly typing away on her desktop. With unsteady breathing and uncertain steps, I approach her desk. “Umm Ms. Noel, I’m here to see Ms. Barton?”  
She looks up from her keyboard with a bored look, but seems a little sympathetic. Just a little bit.

“Look, I know you came from England and what not but you seem cool enough to me; please, call me Sam, it might help you adjust here a little better anyways.”  
You see- there are nice people on this level- it’s nothing like the shark tank my cubicle is on. Everyone here is smiley and laughing with much less paper work on their desks, and they even had a Nescafe coffee dispenser up here. Talk about living the good life.

“Oh thanks, hum Sam”  
“Yeah don’t mention it.” She said with a smile.  
“Wait- you say you wanted something?” Great, back to that thing again. I’d almost hoped she’d forgotten.  
“Yeah, Ms. Barton please, I have to give her this report.”  
“Nice, hold on a bit”. Speaking into the receiver, she gently said, “Miss Barton, you have someone out here for you.”  
“Thank you Sam, please send them in”. The soft response of the person on the other side came out smoothly, like if she was just waiting to say those words. Jesus Christ, this is not helping me at all. Well time to go with God.

“Ah- Mr. Fernandez, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She meets me warmly while standing.  
“The pleasure is all mine,” I said surprisingly calmly. Her presence is a relaxing one, and I immediately feel at home as she gestures for me to take a seat in one of the mauve seats by her desk.

“Ahem.” Someone was clearly behind me, though from the sounds of it, they didn’t seem to mind interrupting.  
“Mr. Mason, patience is a virtue that you should practice.”  
I am bombarded with a gentleman wearing a well tailored suit and a mischievous smirk.  
“Time is money and given that I am head of financials, you will find that patience is a luxury that I cannot afford.” Is it weird to find a head of department sexy? That’s a thing right? Of course it is.

“Very well Ethan; meet your new intern for legal aid and advisory, Kyle Fernandez. Kyle, this is your new head of department, Ethan Mason,” she stated gesturing between the two of us.  
“Nice to meet you Mr. Fernandez, I can wait you work closely with you.” There was a glint of trouble in his eyes, and I could tell this guy was a handful.  
Utterly shocked, I stood there with the report in my hand and find myself staring at the beauty before me. It should be illegal for your supervisor to be that sexy, or walk around in pants that tight. Those slacks were definitely jail-worthy. 

“Well – uh- the feeling is mutual Mr. Mason; Ms. Barton, the Rodgers report,”  
“Oh thank you Kyle, I’ll have Ms. Noel show you your new office sometime later this week or early next week, I’m sure. You’re dismissed for now.”  
“Thank you Ma’am”. With that I take off out of the room and into the hallway, releasing a huff of air.

”Guess she told you, didn’t she?” I look up from where I have my hands on my knees, trying to regulate my breathing, and the PA is watching my with an expression that’s half amused, half concerned.  
“Yeah Sam, she did.”

I made my way back to the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor, and silently thanking God the elevator was empty. Then suddenly it all hit me. I got a brand new office with a promotion? Was I going to have to be near to Eth- Mr. Mason? 

Oh dear God, I’m going to die. I’m going to implode from over exposure to my ridiculously attractive supervisor. The elevator opens with a chime, and I’m met with familiar Clarks, and a tailored suit. 

“Mr. Fernandez, I’m afraid I’m going to need to impede on your time. Can you be in my office in the next thirty minutes?”  
Gulp.  
“That’s not a problem, sir.”

 

I am totally screwed.


End file.
